One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by XxBCgymnasticsxX
Summary: Headstrong Renesmee and her family, along with Jake, go to boarding school to fix Nessie's attitude. But what happens to Nessie's and jake's relationship while they're there? Better summary inside, this one sux. please r and r, rated T just in case :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here is my second fanfiction!!!!!! Obviously…well, whatevs. LOL.**

**Summary: Set six years after Breaking Dawn. Nessie, who has just turned sixteen, is headstrong, undisciplined, and unruly, so Bella and Edward decided that she's going to go to boarding school. Obviously, Jacob can't be left behind, and everyone else wants to come, so they all go to boarding school. Jacob has always been Nessie's fun, protective, partner in crime 'older brother' since he imprinted on her. But what will happen when both their feelings start to change?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter One**

_Nessie's Point of View_

"Mom, Dad, why?" I whined, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Because, Renesmee," my father, Edward Cullen answered in a firm voice, "you have absolutely no discipline whatsoever. And now that you've stopped changing rapidly enough for no one to notice much, you can actually go to a boarding school. We think that this is what is best for you."

Suddenly, a wave of white hot anger took hold of me. "I don't want to go to the damn school!" I shouted. "No one will want to be my friend and everyone's going to treat me like shit and-"

"Renesmee Cullen!" my father yelled. "Watch your language! You have to have some respect for me, I'm your father!"

"I don't care if you're my damn father; I'm not going to the school!"

"Yes, you are! Now go to your room, now! You're grounded until we leave for the school, do you understand?!"

"What if I don't understand, huh? What are you going to do about it?" I taunted. His face became whiter than its usual vampire snowy color, if that's even possible.

"Go to your room, or else I'm going to put you in there! Now go!" he practically shrieked at me. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and pivoted on my heel, stomping up the stairs into my room.

Slamming the door shut, I snatched my cell phone from my dresser and texted Jake.

_Can you get me out of here? I'm grounded._

Less than thirty seconds later, a beeping sound went off from the cell, signifying that I had received a text.

**Why?**

_My parents are sending me to some stupid boarding school because apparently, I'm not disciplined or whatever. Anyways, I started cussing my dad out, he got all mad, then he told me to be respectful and grounded me for three weeks._

**Well, I hate to break it to you Ness, but you aren't disciplined at all.**

_Thank you so much. I really needed to know that. Now can you come and get me out or not?_

**Yeah, I can, I think. Just pretend to go to the bathroom that's far enough away that Edward can't hear yours or my thoughts.**

_Sure thing._

I slipped my phone into the back pocket of my designer jeans and crept across the hallway. Obviously, my father heard me, both my thoughts and my movements.

"Renesmee, where are you going? You're staying in your room."

"I'm going to the bathroom, sheesh."

"All right, but go straight back to your room when you're done." I replied I would and carefully masked my thoughts by counting backwards by a hundred in Spanish. I wouldn't want him to know I was lying and actually sneaking out with Jake.

Now, I know you're probably thinking Jake is probably my boyfriend or something, but really, he's just like my older brother, my partner in crime. We get into loads of trouble together, and we love every minute of it…besides the part where we get yelled at, of course.

I finally reached the bathroom on the other side of the house and kicked open the door. Jacob Black was already there, waiting for me.

"Hey," he said, grinning.

"Hi. Lets get out of here before my dad finds out I'm not actually going to the bathroom." He nodded in assent and jumped the window.

I looked down from my vantage point above him. His arms were open, ready to catch me when I did the same as him.

Letting out a little breath, I climbed up the high window sill and stepped out into thin air. Jumping the window defiantly was exhilarating, but I would never do it without Jake. He always caught me, but I was never afraid he would get hurt, since he was a werewolf and things healed like magic on him.

"Okay," I started, as soon as we were safely on the ground, "what do you want to do?"

"Hm…" Jake said thoughtfully, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my head. I was surprised to find that my heart sped up at the physical contact. Jake always did that to me, and I never reacted like this.

_Well, whatever,_ I dismissed.

"How about cliff diving?" he questioned. I nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome, let's do it, Jake," I said to him. Nobody knew I cliff dived, but what my parents had no knowledge of didn't hurt them.

Jacob went into the trees to phase, and when he came out as a russet wolf again, his fur shining from the reflected sunlight off the house, he gestured for me to get on his back. I let out a scream of pure exhilaration as we raced off in the trees together, my hands clutching at his neck scruff.

_Three hours later…_

"That was awesome, but can you help me climb back up, Jake?" I asked. We had just gotten back to my house after an intense cliff diving session. Currently, we were standing right where he picked me up.

"Sure thing Nes, here, just get on my back…" I jumped onto his back as he scaled the wall and set me down on the stool right by the pristine white sink.

"Bye Nessie, have your mom call me later about the school," he told me, waving. I nodded in assent. Jacob was coming with to boarding school. He always went everywhere we went; I'm not really sure why…I think it had something to do with me, though.

I tried to be stealthy, I really, honestly did. But right before I got to my room, I accidently knocked over a vase. The cracking sounded like fireworks in the otherwise silent house.

Out of nowhere, Dad appeared before me. His eyes were livid, and his jaw was clenched. I could see the effort it took for him to not scream at me right then and there.

"Downstairs, now," he growled. I opened my mouth, about to protest, when he cut me off.

"Downstairs," he repeated, turning his back and walking away, probably expecting me to follow him. I considered running, but since my father is so much faster than me, it wouldn't do anything except get me into deeper trouble than I already was.

"You're right, now just follow me," he hissed. Damn it, I forgot he could read my thoughts.

"Watch your language," he added.

Slowly, we made our way downstairs. I kind of felt like I was being sent to my death sentence.

Eventually, we got to the living room. Everyone was sitting down somewhere: Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper sharing the large couch with Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, Mom was on Dad's lap, and Grandma and Grandpa both were sitting in rocking chairs side by side. Dad motioned for me to sit in the only available seat.

Honestly, I loved my family and all, but it sickened me a little that I was surrounded by lovebirds all the time. They were all so happy, and I…wasn't. I hadn't even ever dated a boy, not that I ever wanted to…I just didn't want to be the odd one out, like I had always been at the other schools my parents had sent me to. I only had one non-family member I ever felt comfortable being around.

At the last few thoughts, my father's face softened a little with sympathy while mine hardened up. I didn't want or need anyone's freaking pity.

He got all mean before he cleared his throat and started his speech, though.

"Okay, we have two reasons why I called the family meeting," he started. "The first one would be the details of the school. I take it everyone except Esme and Carlisle want to attend?" Nods were passed off around the room. "Okay, so we'll leave in exactly three weeks, I already have all the registration forms and everything. Bella, would you mind calling Jacob and telling him all the plans?" Mom agreed.

"Okay, no that we've got that out of the way," he said, slowly turning towards me, "we've got to talk about something else. As you all know, Renesmee snuck out _again_ while she was grounded, and I can't get her to stop. That's part of the reason we're going to the boarding school, so she can get a little bit of dignity. But anyways, since school is a couple of weeks away, I was wondering if everyone could take turns watching my daughter. It's the only thing I can think of that will at least keep her a little under control." He finally finished his piece.

I couldn't help it; my mouth went into a little 'o' shape and I started to yell, "You can't do that! It's my life; I can do what I want with it!"

"Renesmee," Dad said coolly, "You are six years old. You'll obey my rules and live in my house hold."

"But-"

"Just go to your room!" he thundered.

"Fine!" I screamed. "Fine! What-_ever_!" I ran up to my room fighting tears. Soon after I barricaded myself behind the safety of the door, I heard a loud knock and Emmett's amused voice say, "You have to let me in now, I'm your babysitter." Perfect. Emmett was going to tease me about this to no end.

I flung the door open and flopped down on my bed, smothering my face with my hands. Emmett waltzed in like he owned the place.

"So, my little troublemaker, what did you do while you were out breaking the rules?" he asked, a devious smile playing with his featured.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Were you with…a guy?" he asked, pausing in the middle for some overly dramatic effect.

"No!" I shouted, jumping up from the bed. Emmett snorted.

"Ooh, defensive. A little overly defensive, I might add... but whatever. What were you doing, then? Picking daisies for your dear father?" he said skeptically. I rolled my eyes.

"Or were you doing something dangerous?" After that question, my body tensed up. Emmett noticed and grinned.

"So you _were_ doing something dangerous, probably with a guy. Now, let's see our options here. Pretty much the only guy you know is Jake, so you were most likely with him, and something dangerous....you were probably on the rez…we can probably rule out cliff diving…" At that, my body tensed even more, and again, he noticed.

"Oh, no," he said, a wicked smile of realization on his features. "Oh, you did _not._ Oh, is Eddie boy going to love this."

"Shut up!" I snapped. "It wasn't that big of a deal! We were just having fun…it's really not that dangerous at all."

Just then, Edward's furious face appeared at the door.

_Oh, shit_, I thought. I forgot he can read my mind still…

"You were cliff diving?" he bellowed. "With Jacob? Do you realize how dangerous that is? You could have been killed! And just wait till I'm through with Jacob…" I could tell he was about to go into a rant, so I cut him off.

"Sheesh, Dad, don't worry! I was just messing around; it's not a big deal!"

"Yes, it is a big deal, young lady! If you would have gotten hurt, then do you realize how much pain you would put _everyone _through? Especially your mother, me, and Jacob? Really, Renesmee, think about your actions before you do them, for my sake," he sighed.

"Whatever. I just don't want to go to that stupid school. None of this would have happened if you weren't making me attend." After that, my father pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Renesmee, we're doing it for your own good. At least we're letting Jacob come. You'll have fun, I promise," he told me, all of his featured softening as he took my hands in his.

"No, it won't," I sobbed. "That's what you said about all the other schools. But I'm a freak, and I don't fit in. People hate me. I don't even know why." Emmett had come over by then and had put his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry Nes, everyone will love you," he assured me. I just cried softly into my pillows until finally, finally, I fell asleep, thinking about Jacob.

**Yeahh, bad ending, but I'll have another chapter posted later this night. SO how is it? Good? Bad? In the middle? Well, tell me and REVIEW, REVIEW, REIVEW!!!!!!! YAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! (I know, you're probably all thinking what a weirdo, but…yeah. LOL.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so thank you to all the reviewers, you guys are freaking awesome! Anyways, I want five more reviews, at least. Please? It's not like I'm holding anything against you guys if you don't, I just really want five or more reviews. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter Two**

_Nessie's Point of View_

I shook my head. I did feel kind of bad for sneaking out and lying to Alice, but it couldn't be helped. She would never, ever let me do what I was doing.

'What I was doing' happened to be going over to Jake's house to ask if he wanted to go hunting. Being grounded was so boring; I needed some kind of action in my day, no matter what the price.

Finally jogging up to the house that Jacob inherited from his grandparents, I pounded on the door three times and waited. The sound of something heavy running down the stairs and going towards the door came to my ears.

Jacob threw the door open. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so his six pack was fully on display for me to see under his smooth, rippling skin…_wait, wait, wait,_ I said to myself. _This is __**Jacob**_ _you're talking about. He's like your big brother. You can't think of him like that._

"Hey," I said. Jake looked down and saw me. A little frown creased his features. That discouraged me a tiny bit. Jake was always happy to see me.

"Hi, Nes…aren't you still grounded?"

"Um…yeah. But I snuck out; I'm hoping I won't be in too deep trouble when I get back. I lied to Alice and said I was going to get something to eat and that I was cold and she needed to fix the air conditioning, so when she went to the basement to check the power and stuff, I snuck out the window," I proclaimed proudly.

"Nessie, go back to your house. You're still grounded, and I don't want you to get into more trouble because of me." My mouth dropped open a little at that. The Jacob I knew never cared if I snuck out or broke the rues.

"But Jake! I wanted to see if you wanted to go hunting with me!"

"You're still grounded! You aren't supposed to even be out of your bedroom! Besides, your father is going to _murder _me when he finds out! He let me off with a warning last time, but Edward isn't going to do that again! Jeez, Nessie, can you please just stay out of trouble for a second!" He looked away from me.

"This isn't the Jake I know! The Jake I know wouldn't care that I wanted to have some fun with my best friend, even if I was grounded!" I yelled.

"Just get onto my back. I'll run you home."

"No! Why are you acting all weird? You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Nessie, just get onto my back.." He still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Fine!" I exploded. "Fine! I will! But don't think about coming over tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that! Don't think about _ever_ coming over unless you start to act like you used to!" I could see all the pain my words were causing him, but I was too pissed to care.

Jumping onto his back, I saw his jaw muscles tighten up for some reason. He ran home, and when we reached the door, I walked in and slammed it on his face, running upstairs and crying the entire way there.

_Three weeks later…_

Oh, great. Boarding school time.

I was still mad at Jake. He hadn't started acting like himself again or even apologized.

"Renesmee, are you ready to go?" Dad asked. I nodded silently. Lately, I'd been pretty obedient and quiet, thanks to the stupid fight with Jacob. I had been really preoccupied with how I wanted to make it up to him, but I didn't want to seem like I couldn't hold my ground. So, for the past couple of weeks, I'd been living in my own personal hell.

"Ness, you want to come in my car?" Jacob asked quietly. I started in surprise.

"Umm…sure," I stammered before I could stop myself. I saw Dad shoot Jake a glare, probably due to some kind of thoughts he was having.

"You better not do anything to her," he muttered under his breath. I didn't think I was supposed to hear that.

Jacob murmured something inaudible and led me into his shiny black Mustang, a gift from Carlisle and Esme for his last birthday.

I climbed into the passenger seat and waited patiently for Jake. Eventually, after having an extended discussion with Emmett on where the boarding school was, he got in as well and fired up the engine.

I'd been expecting him to at least try and make conversation, but instead, he let us sit in silence for a couple of minutes. Finally, I got tired of waiting and snapped out, "Well? Are you going to say anything?"

He looked startled. "What am I supposed to say?" he asked me innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jacob Black. I want you to explain to me why you're acting so freaking weird."

"I'm not acting weird."

"Yes, you are! Again, I repeat, do not play dumb with me, it gets on my nerves!" He didn't reply. I got so furious at that.

"Pull over and get out!"

"_What!?_"

"You heard me! Get onto the shoulder and get out, I need time to think."

"This is my car! If you need time to think, then get into the backseat or something."

"Fine. Just pull over."

"Whatever." He did as I told him to and veered off the road. I jumped out of the car and started running. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, I just needed to get out for a second.

"Nessie!" Jacob's furious voice called. "Get the hell back here!" I ignored him and kept on sprinting.

Hearing feet behind me, I picked up the pace in a useless attempt to shake him off. Obviously, he caught me before I could go very far.

I felt two strong hands secure my shoulders in an iron grip and spin me around. I was greeted by Jacob Black's livid face staring down at my own.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?! You could have gotten run over by a car or something! God, Nessie, think before you act sometimes!"

"Let go of me, Jake! I need time to think about why you're acting so crazy and how I'm going to try and survive without you! You're my best friend and my safe haven, and I was hoping that you could make boarding school better, just by a little bit! But no, you have to start acting all psycho and now this stupid school is going to be just as shitty as the ones that my parents send me to!" I held up my tough façade for a couple more moments, but then I just couldn't take it. I burst into tears.

Immediately, I felt Jacob's arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Nessie, it's okay, I promise, I'll be your best friend! I just don't want you to get hurt." He just held me there, rocking me back and forth, until my vision was clear from tears and I could look up at him.

"Jake, I am so sorry," I whispered.

"You aren't the one that needs to say that; I should be the one apologizing," he murmured. His eyes softened, and he pulled me into another huge hug. Then, he let me out and held my hand as we walked back to his car. But, to my surprise, instead of making me get into the passenger seat, he motioned for me to sit on his lap on the driver's position.

Obviously, he didn't drive, but rather, he just stroked my hair and rested his chin on the top of me head.

"Nessie, is something else bothering you?" he asked. I shook my head and bit my lip. He couldn't know that I was starting to feel something else for him…something I couldn't put a name to.

I looked up at his face and found myself staring into his deep, dark brown eyes. We just stared at each other like that…until I realized we were both leaning forward. And in that instant, I knew the new feeling I had for Jake: _attraction_.

I didn't fight our lips becoming closer and closer until finally, they touched. It started out small and sweet. But my hormones soon started to scream for more, and our kisses became more passionate and frenzied. I ran my hands through his hair over and over, until I finally settled on his neck and pulled me closer to him, while he simultaneously rubbed his huge hands up and down my back. We continued with our make-out session for quite some time, only breaking apart for ragged breaths of air. But when my fingers, which had been trailing along the bottom hem of his shirt, began to lift it up, he firmly pushed me away.

"No," he told me in a voice full of authority. "We aren't doing that."

"Why? I want to."

"No," he said again. He pushed me off and lifted me into the passenger seat. I pouted a little.

"Please? I really, really want to."

"I'm sure you do. But we aren't just doing that on some impulse-based decision."

"Why? Stop treating me like a baby! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Jacob had an amused expression on his face when he replied, "You're six."

"No! I'm different, you know that! I'm like, sixteen in real life. So again, stop treating me like I don't know how to take care of myself."

"Nessie, say whatever you want to. We aren't doing that, though. Not in my car on the shoulder lane."

"So we can do it somewhere else?" I asked hopefully.

"No." He glared at me. "We can't. For one thing, your father would murder me. For another, you aren't ready for it yet. You have to think these kinds of things through."

I sighed. I knew he was correct; besides, it wasn't right until you were married to someone.

"Whatever." I stared out my window. Then, a sudden thought occurred to me.

"We can still kiss though, right?" He laughed.

"Yes. We can still kiss. If that's what you want."

"Yeah," I smiled, "that's what I want."

**Okay, sorry for the suckish ending! But I promise, next chappie will be up soon, and it'll be a really good one. And I know, it's a little weird for a little six year old to want to do that, but remember, her body keeps up with her mind, so that means she has a normal body and the normal hormones of a sixteen year old. So…yeah. And one more thing…REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome! So, now you can all have a cookie *hands out cookies* LOL! Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the Twilight Series. That would be Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Three**

_Jacob's Point of View_

**(Okay, so we're starting off right when everyone is leaving for boarding school.) **"Nes, you want to come in my car?" I murmured, knowing she could hear me.

"Umm…sure," she stammered. Man, she looked so cute and beautiful when she did that…

"Watch it, mongrel," Edward muttered, low enough so Nessie couldn't hear it. He shot me a glare. "You better not do anything to her," he added, louder this time.

"Fine, Edward, jeez, relax," I replied under my breath, motioning for Nessie to go sit in the passenger of my black Mustang Cobra.

I walked up to Edward's big bear of a brother, Emmett. "Hey, Em," I said conversationally, "do you know where this place is? I need directions." Emmett nodded and went into a detailed explanation on what roads I should take to get to Trill Boarding School.

At last, he was done telling me the directions, so I slid into my car and fired up the engine.

I had been planning on trying to talk to her, but nothing came to mind. So, I just let us sit in a screaming loud silence until Nessie asked coldly, "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Jacob Black. I want you to explain to me why you're acting so freaking weird," she replied in the same frigid voice.

I couldn't really think of any explanation to that that wouldn't make Edward flip out on me, so I said back, "I'm not acting weird."

"Yes, you are! Again, I repeat, do not play dumb with me, it gets on my nerves!" Again, I was at a loss for words, but this time, I didn't even attempt to answer.

"Pull over and get out!" she shrieked angrily.

"_What?!_" I yelled back. It was my car! She couldn't make me get out.

"You heard me! Get onto the shoulder and get out, I need time to think." For a moment, I couldn't do anything except think, _Damn, she's sexy when she's mad…stop it, Jacob. You can't think that yet._

"This is my car!" I finally managed to tell her. "If you need time to think, get into the backseat or something."

"Fine. Just pull over."

"Whatever." I veered the steering wheel to the left, towards the side lane of the road. She got out, but what I wasn't anticipating was for her to sprint in the opposite direction of my car.

"Nessie!" I yelled, livid. "Get the hell back here!" When she didn't listen, I took off after her, overtaking the speed she was going at easily.

Gripping her shoulders, I spun her around almost roughly. Her face glared into mine as I shouted, "What the hell did you think you were doing?! You could have gotten run over by a car or something! God, Nessie, think before you act sometimes!"

"Let go of me, Jake!" she screamed back. "I need time to think about why you're acting so crazy and how I'm going to try and survive without you! You're my best friend and my safe haven, and I was hoping that you could make boarding school better, just by a little bit! But no, you have to start acting all psycho and now this stupid school is going to be just as shitty as the ones that my parents send me to!" Her eyes pierced mine for a couple more moments as she held that tough, bitter mask in place, but then suddenly, it broke apart as she burst into tears. As if a reflex reaction, I enfolded her body into a massive hug.

"Nessie, it's okay, I promise, I'll be your best friend! I just don't want you to get hurt," I murmured. For a couple of seconds, we just stood there, her sobbing into my shirt, me rocking her back and forth in my embrace.

Suddenly, she looked up from my tear-stained shirt and whispered, "Jake, I am so sorry."

"You aren't the one that needs to say that; I should be the one apologizing," I muttered. After pulling her into another hug, I led her by the hand onto my lap in the driver's seat. While we sat there in silence, I stroked her hair and let my chin rest on the top of her head, but I could feel something else was wrong.

"Nessie, is something else bothering you?" I asked softly. She chewed on her lip, a habit that she picked up from her mom. I leaned forward, about to tell her that I knew something was off, but found myself getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes. Before I knew it, we were leaning in, closer, closer, until finally, our lips met.

I started it off with just our lips moving together lightly-small and sweet. Honestly, I didn't want to do anything else because I would probably be thinking about it later, and I didn't want Edward furious with me.

Nessie had other ideas. She soon became bored with the innocent little peck and ran her hands through my hair a couple times, then resting them on my neck, hugging me closer to her. I responded by rubbing my hands up and down her back.

Suddenly, her tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I groaned internally, a battle raging on inside me. On side a, it said to stop kissing right now so Edward wouldn't kick my ass. On side b, it said to grant her whatever makes her happy. Side b won.

We made out for a long time, somewhere around ten minutes. But when her hands, which were skimming the bottom of my shirt, began to attempt to pull it over my head, I firmly pushed her away.

"No," I told her sternly. "We aren't doing that."

"Why? I want to."

"No," I said again. Lifting her gently from my lap, I placed her on the passenger seat. She pouted adorably.

"Please? I really, really want to."

"I'm sure you do. But we aren't just doing that on some impulse-based decision."

"Why? Stop treating me like a baby! I'm not a little kid anymore!" she said, suddenly shouting.

I failed miserably at keeping the amusement out of my face and tone as I replied, "You're six."

"No! I'm different, you know that! I'm like, sixteen in real life. So again, stop treating me like I don't know how to take care of myself."

"Nessie, say whatever you want to. We aren't doing that, though. Not in my car on the shoulder lane."

"So we can do it somewhere else?" she asked, hope coloring her voice.

"No." I glared at her. "We can't. For one thing, your father would murder me. For another, you aren't ready for it yet. You have to think these kinds of things through." She sighed for some reason. Then, she asked out of the blue:

"We can still kiss though, right?" I laughed in pleasure. She sounded so eager.

"Yes. We can still kiss. If that's what you want."

"Yeah," she grinned, "that's what I want." Uncontrolled thoughts ran through my head about what she wanted. I took her hand and enfolded it in mine.

An annoying buzz went off from my car another fifteen minutes or so into the drive. I checked the gas level. It was almost at the E.

I took the road to the oasis. "Sorry, Nes, but I have to fill up the car," I said. She just smiled and nodded. I pulled up to Lincoln Oasis and jumped out of the car, striding over to the gas pumps and shoving one of the nozzles into the Mustang. I was just leaning against the car, daydreaming about Nessie, when I felt a feather light touch trail from the joint of my thumb, to the inner part of my forearm, to my bicep, and finally up to my triceps.

"Hey, Jake," I heard her sweet voice say. I exhaled sharply.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Immediately, she took the blame onto herself. "Is it my fault?" I shook my head.

"No, you just took me by surprise, that's all," I breathed, turning to look at her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned in closer. I didn't let it go too far this time, since we were in a public place.

"Get in the car. I'll be there in a minute," I instructed. She nodded. Pivoting back towards the gas pump, I slid my shiny black credit card through the slot to pay and waited for the machine to accept it. After it did, I slipped back into the Mustang, revved up the engine, and took Nessie's hand.

"We're not going to be there for a while, Ness," I told her. She grinned.

"That's okay. I need some sleep anyways." She reclined the seat back and relaxed into it, sighing while her eyelids closed shut.

I drove for an hour or so longer, and then finally, we reached the gates of Trill Boarding School. After ten minutes of getting forms okayed, we were admitted into campus by security.

Mostly, everyone was in their own little groups- nerds, dorks, Goths, preps, jocks, and cheerleaders.

Carefully, I shook Nessie's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Sweetheart, we're here." She awoke slowly. "Jake," Nessie mumbled. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…aw, shit, Mom and Dad are going to be so pissed at us," she groaned, sitting up.

"Yeah, probably," I murmured. I took her hand, kissed it, and pulled away for a second so I could get out of the car and open her door.

"Thanks. Hey, do you have any idea where Mom and Dad are?" she questioned, but at that moment, I saw a livid-faced Edward glaring at us, or more specifically, me, from the crowd of human faces. (**A/N: I was going to stop here, but since I'm a nice person, I'll continue…lol)**

_Nessie's Point of View_

Dad made his way towards us. By the expression on his face, I could tell we had some serious lecturing to go through.

"Your stuff is already in the dorm room," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Jacob, you're C13, Renesmee, you're B24. Your roommates are already there." With that, he left. I sighed. He was probably just going to pop up creepily without me noticing later.

"I guess this is goodbye then, for the next…two hours," I joked dramatically. Jake laughed and kissed me softly, then loped off steadily towards Building C. "See you later, Nes!" he called over his shoulder. I sighed. He was so perfect.

I had to ask a few times, but I found Building B without much difficulty.

"22...23…okay, here we are, 24," I muttered, taking a deep breath and opening the door with the key my father had slipped into my back pocket without me feeling it.

Everything was pink. Pink sheets, pink rug, hell, there was even a pink minifridge.

As I made my way into the room, I was grateful to see that only one half of the room was like that, obviously my roommate's side. My side was normal- mellow blue sheets, posters of my favorite bands on the walls, and pictures of me, my family, and Jake on the desk, along with a sea green reading lamp.

My schedule, extra key, meal card, and lanyard were already on the desk next to the lamp, with a note reading,

_Come to room B31 in an hour or so. Everyone's going to be there, family meeting. And Jacob. Hope you like your room._

_Lots of love, _

_Alice_

Just as soon as I was finished reading the little note, I heard someone clearing their throat. I glanced up.

There was a girl with unnaturally blond hair, pounds of makeup, and an outfit on that didn't have enough cloth for me to describe it. All in all, she looked like the picture of a slut.

"Hi. My name's Emma Holder and I'm going to be your roommate for this school year." Her eyes clearly stated that she didn't want to be.

"Jeez, what's your problem," I murmured. Obviously, I didn't want her to hear it, but she did. Her eyes narrowed.

"Listen, bitch," she spat, "just steer clear of me as much as you can, and you won't get hurt. I don't like you, so just stay away." With that, she stalked off in her deep blue, three inch high heels.

I could tell it was going to be a long semester.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review it!**

**Also, I've got 2 polls on my profile, so please check those out!**

**XxBCgymansticsxX aka Bri**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed! It really means a whole lot to me! I was wondering, though- 25 reviews? Come on guys, we can do it! Lol. Also, there's a poll about this story on my profile, please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I obviously do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter Four**

_Nessie's Point of View_

I sighed as there was _another _wolf-whistle in my direction. I really was getting sick of all these guys thinking I was hot or whatever. I wasn't even wearing anything revealing! Just skinny jeans and a halter top.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't realize I knocked into someone, hard, until I actually did and fell down on my butt.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going…" I trailed off as I stared into Jake's chocolate brown, twinkling eyes.

"S'all right Nes, I forgive you," he grinned, helping me up by pulling my waist. He waited another moment to ask me a question.

"You going to Alice's room?"

"Yep," I replied cheerfully.

"You do realize that your dad is most likely going to kick our asses?"

"Wrong," I corrected with a mischievous smile. "He's going to kick _your _ass. He's never going to hurt me." I stuck my tongue out childishly.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Wow, Nessie," he muttered, "that is so mature." Suddenly, he swooped down to my five foot five height and connected our lips. I was a little shocked at the suddenness of his actions, but I retaliated quickly, my tongue fighting for dominance over his. We stood there kissing until a janitor snapped at us to move on to a room. I snorted. He sounded kind of like Uncle Emmett would if he caught us making out.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," I started breathlessly, "but why did you suddenly just kiss me?"

He thought for a moment before he answered. "Well," he said finally, "I figure that your dad is going to beat the shit out of me just because we're together, so I might as well give him a halfway decent excuse to."

"Well," I grumbled, "we could have given him the best excuse ever in the car back there, but _no,_ Jacob Black just _had _to have a conscience for once."

"Nessie, you know why we can't do that."

"Whatever, Jake." We walked in silence until there was _another _wolf-whistle from one of the pig-headed guys that I walked by. Jacob growled.

"If one of them even tries to do a move on you, I swear I will-"

"Jake," I interrupted in a soothing voice, "relax. You're the only one I want." He looked slightly mollified, but his expression was still a little troubled. I rolled my eyes. Guys could get so ridiculous over girls sometimes.

Finally, we walked up to the other building B, the one that the junior girls were housed in, which is what Alice, Rosalie, my dad and mom, Emmett, and Jasper were pretending to be. I was supposed to be a freshman, and Jacob was playing the sophomore.

"Here we are," I announced, leading Jacob through the double doors and into the elevator. There were a couple of girls there, but mostly, just guys occupied the cramped space, which was sort of surprising, considering this is a girl's dorm building.

I was sandwiched between Jacob and a blond boy, who looked to be in his junior or senior year, when he began to talk to me.

"Hey, babe," he started off. I stiffened. "So, I was just wondering if-" Before he could finish, I cut him off.

"I have a boyfriend," I told the boy coolly.

"Really? And who would that be?"

"Me," Jacob informed him, slipping his hand around my waist. I tilted my head up, flashed Jake a smile, and then snapped it back down to glare at blondie.

"Is that so?" he replied, smiling cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, that's so, stupid. Now why don't you just shut the hell up, buddy-"

"My name's Cody," he cut in.

"Whatever. Then shut the hell up, _Cody_, and leave me alone, because I am more than happy with Jake as my boyfriend." Finally, we reached Alice's floor.

"We'll see," he called before the silver doors slid shut. I rolled my eyes while Jake's hands were starting to shake. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my level.

"Listen, Jake," I whispered, "you are being totally and completely ridiculous right now. I am happy with you, and I will never, ever leave you." Gradually, his hands stopped shaking, and he took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"Thanks, Nessie," he breathed. "I really needed to hear that." With that, his lips came crashing down on mine, and I would have happily continued to kiss him, but out of nowhere, my father appeared beside us, his pallid face even whiter than usual.

"Renesmee, Jacob, get inside Alice's room," he hissed through clenched teeth. I started to get a little nervous- Dad only called me by my full name when I was in big trouble.

Slowly, we made our way to room 31B, trailing behind my dad. I was desperately trying to shield my thoughts with something, anything, so he couldn't see mine and Jake's conversation in the shoulder lane on the way here.

Try as I may, I still let little things slip- not the sex thing, but how good his kisses felt, how much I wanted to have some alone time with him, things like that. Dad growled. I looked up and saw him glaring at me, his fists balled up into tight fists. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we reached Alice's room through the pressured silence that was pounding on my eardrums. Dad opened the door and ushered us in first, slamming the door behind him when he stepped inside.

Everyone had a different expression on their face- Dad, of course, was furious, Mom looked kind of satisfied, Aunt Alice looked smug, Aunt Rose looked…angry and happy at the same time. I'm pretty sure that's because she isn't a big fan of Jake, but she's happy I'm finally in a relationship. Uncle Jazz looked overwhelmed, probably by the plethora of emotions in the room, and Uncle Emmett seemed amused. Of course. He makes a joke out of almost anything.

"Well," Mom finally cut the silence, "I see you guys have finally…gotten together…" Dad hissed, and she shot him a warning look, "and that's okay. Everyone is fine with it, but we just want you to…take it slow. Don't do anything that you'll regret later." I bit my lip, but made sure to keep on counting backwards in Arabian without a break. Dad couldn't know about that, he'd murder Jake in his sleep, even though it was my idea and it didn't actually happen.

"But the reason we called you here is so we can see everyone's schedule and just let you know a couple of things. First of all, in Gym, don't do anything that isn't human, because that'll just make everyone in the school very suspicious and will draw unwanted attention to our family." She looked pointedly at me and Jake. I shuffled my feet. I'd never been in Gym-my parents always wrote some kind of excuse to the principal saying I had some kind of physical disability so I didn't accidently let my cover up. They'd agreed to let me do the class this year, on the condition that I had two family members to look after me. I wondered who they would be…

"Second of all, Nessie, you aren't allowed to hunt until the rest of our family does. I know that you have to eat more often than every two weeks, so you'll just have to eat the human food every other day until the rest of us go hunting."

"Mom!" I protested. "I hate that kind of food! It tastes like shit!" Emmett snorted at my use of language. He always seemed amused when I cussed.

"Renesmee! Watch your language!" Dad barked out. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, he was all about me 'just being six' and how I 'shouldn't be using those words yet'. Quite honestly, it annoyed me- I had the body and mind of a sixteen year old, so I should have the ability to cuss just like any other kid in their late teens could…but it didn't actually matter, I never listened to him anyways.

"Whatever. Can we go?" I asked, turning to my mom.

"Not yet. Here, give me your schedule." I complied, handing over the white sheet of paper. Her eyes skimmed over the lettering, and she smiled.

"Okay, we all have the same lunch, which is good, and Nessie; you have gym with…Jasper and Emmett." She pressed her lips together to keep her amusement from showing, while I froze. Jasper and Emmett? No. This could _not_ be happening.

"Mom!" I whined. "Can't you change it so I'm with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie or something? Please?"

"What, Nessie?" Emmett laughed, pretending to be hurt, but not doing a very good job of it. "You don't want us to be in your gym class? Why?" I turned on him.

"Shut up, Emmett," I growled. He couldn't hold it in any longer- Uncle Emmett let out loud, booming guffaws, while I glowered at him and everyone else, who were also chuckling. Even Jake.

"Ugh! What_ever_! Can I _go_?!" Mom nodded. I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Jake!" I yelled as soon as we were out of earshot from my parents and my father couldn't hear our thoughts. "Why the hell did you start laughing at me?"

"Sorry, Nes," he snorted. "That was just kinda funny. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm mad at you now," I pouted, turning my back on him.

"Aw, Nessie, don't be mad," he whispered. "I'll make it up to you," he decided, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. My heart sped up. I raised my hand and placed it on his cheek, using my gift to send him a thought of us kissing on his bed. His eyes lit up, and he nodded.

"Let's go to your room so we don't have to deal with my roommate- she is the bitchiest slut you will ever meet," I warned him. He nodded again and started to run, pulling me along with him. I laughed out loud and kissed his hand.

Before I knew it, I was at Building D, one of the boy's dorms for the sophomores. Jake threw me onto his back, so I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck while he sprinted up the stairs to floor four. Shoving his key into room D22, he led me to his bed. I noted that his room wasn't much different from mine- well, actually, my side of the room, as there was no pink whatsoever adorning the walls or the furniture.

He dropped me down onto the bed and laid down next to me, smiling. I thought it might be better just to make some small talk first.

"So," I started casually, "what's your roommate like?"

"Not sure yet. I haven't seen him yet; he just unpacked his stuff before I got here and went somewhere. How's your roommate?" I grimaced.

"Her name's Emma Holder and she's a bitch, like I told you. She told me that she hates me, but she barely knows me! I mean, I should be the one hating her, she was totally rude and mean when I first got there. But…" I continued to rant for a couple more minutes, and Jacob, being the awesome boyfriend that he is, listened patiently until I was finished and out of breath.

"It's okay Nessie, I'm sure that she'll love you soon," he murmured, bringing his lips to mine. I happily reacted, opening my mouth to let his tongue slide through. His hands traced patterns on my lower back, while mine went behind his back and clasped his shoulders, rubbing my thumbs in circles on the muscles there. I let out a small, involuntary moan, which made him grin against my lips.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and a tallish, brown-haired boy ran in.

"Hi, my name's Michael, and I'm your roommate…" he trailed off as he saw our intertwined figures. I jumped back, blushing. Right before I was about to sprint off out the door, Jake's arm snaked around my waist.

Michael started up again. "I'm really sorry, I should go," he started for the exit, but Jacob's voice stopped him.

"No, Michael, it's okay, Nessie was just leaving. I'm Jake; this is Nessie, my girlfriend."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." He smiled slightly, and my boyfriend returned it with a full-blown grin.

Jake turned to me. "See you later, Nessie. Let's meet up at the front of your building in an hour, and we'll take a walk or something," he suggested. I nodded and said hello and goodbye to Michael.

"See you later," I breathed, giving him a small peck on the lips. He returned it and let me go. I walked out the door towards my building, dreading facing that horror, Emma, again.

**Sorry for the suckish ending! But I promise, the next chapter is good, I've already started it. And remember to vote on my poll, it's on my profile! Read and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! YOU WILL MAKE ME A VERY HAPPY PERSON IF WE GET TO TWENTY FIVE REVIEWS OR ABOVE! THANKS!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated! I've just been really busy. Oh, so last chapter, the reason Nessie didn't want to be with Emmett and Jasper in Gym is because they'll tease her…just wanted to let you guys know so you aren't confused or anything. Here's chapter five…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series.**

_Nessie's Point of View_

Bracing myself, I turned the slightly tarnished, silver door handle. Or rather, tried to turn, as it was locked. Frowning slightly, I slipped the lanyard off my neck and fitted the key into the keyhole. I hadn't closed the room up before I left, did I?

The mystery was solved, however, in the form of my roommate Emma lip-locking with Cody, the blondie from the elevator, both of them half-naked. And as if that alone weren't enough, they were doing it on _my bed_.

"Ew!" I shrieked, causing them both to ump away from their tight embrace and look around to see what had caused the disturbance.

"God, get the hell off my bed!" I yelled, hurrying towards it and giving Cody a good, hard shove. He toppled to the floor.

"Why the hell did you interrupt us, bitch?" Emma asked angrily. "We were just getting to the good part!"

"_The good part?_" I said incredulously. "Listen, skank, that's _my bed_ you were just about to screw each other on, and considering this is my room too, I suggest you don't have sex in here, at least when I'm here, and you most certainly won't be doing it on my bed. I don't want it contaminated."

"Cody, who had just pooped his head up from the left of the bed, gave me a roving glance, grinned, and said cheekily, "Hey, sexy."

"Oh, shut up," I snapped. He smirked, obviously pleased that he'd successfully been able to irritate me. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and turned my attention back to Emma, who was currently glowering at me.

"I'll do whatever I want to do, bitch," she snarled.

"No, you won't," I replied, my tone and body language menacing.

"Hold on now, let's just-" Cody started, but I quickly cut him off.

"Shut that damn mouth of yours, this isn't your business," I growled. He did as I said, probably only because I most likely looked inhumanly terrifying as the vampire in me started to show itself off.

"Yes, I will. Who's going to stop me? You?" Emma sneered. Obviously, she though I was no match for her. Big mistake.

"Yeah, me," I hissed back. "I could beat the shit out of you anytime I damn wanted, so it would be very wise of you not to cross me."

"Oh, yeah?" Emma said in a rather irritating and irksome tone.

"Watch your tone, missy," I sneered, hoping this would set her off. I was suddenly in the mood for a fight. This wouldn't be a good one, considering I was facing this weak human, but she would have to do.

It worked. With a squeal of rage, Emma threw herself at me, scratching my skin with her fake, blood red colored nails. _Nice try_, I thought scathingly, _too bad that scratching my skin is like trying to scratch diamond._ She punched my stomach, but I barely even felt it, due both to the lack of muscle behind the punch and that I was half vampire. I still retaliated, though, because this wouldn't be a real fight unless I actually did something back. I swung my fist back and hit her in the jaw. Obviously, I didn't use my full strength- if I had, she'd be dead right now- but it was a little harder than I wanted it to be, because with an audible _crack,_ something clicked out of place in her mouth. Emma screamed bloody murder and held her jaw with one hand, jumping up and down and pointing at me with her free one.

"You! You did something to me! You like, broke my jaw or something! You little-" It was obvious she was about to start hurling profanities at me, but Cody overrode her, saying, "Come on, let's go to the nurse or something." He led Emma, who had started to scream again, by the hand, out of the door, but when he passed my ear, he whispered, "That was really sexy, by the way, when you punched her." I turned around and smacked him in the face.

"Piss off, manwhore," I snarled. He snorted with laughter, even though there was a great big red spot on his cheek.

They made their way out of the room, and I took one of my pillows, held it to my mouth, and started ripping it apart violently to blow off some steam. I did this until the formerly whole, soft object was small shreds littered across the room. Doing things like this, hurting inanimate things, always cooled me down.

_I really need to control my temper better,_ I reflected, fingering one of the pieces to the pillow. Suddenly, my door was thrown open, and I turned, snarling and hissing, to face a startled Jacob.

"Whoa there, calm down, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. I sighed and relaxed my muscles out of the attack position. Then, I strode across the room to my boyfriend, lifted my hand to his cheek, and poured my memories into his mind. Through the entire thing, his expression was totally unreadable. Then, he buried his face in his hands.

"Nessie," he said, his voice slightly muffled, "you really need to control your emotions better."

Because my temper was so shallowly under control, my anger began to flare up. How dare he say that I needed to control my emotions better? I saw some of the fights that him and Dad got into, and let me tell you, they-

My furious thoughts, however, were cut off by Jacob lifting his face off of his hands, grinning. "But that was a really good right hook. Where'd you learn to punch like that?"

I smiled back enthusiastically. "Well, I saw Emmett do it to Jasper once, so when Jazz left, I asked him to teach me." I shrugged. "It's kind of fun."

"Yeah, it is pretty fun," Jacob agreed. "But Edward is going to flip when he finds out about this."

"If he finds out about this," I countered. Jake looked at me dubiously.

"_If,_ Nessie? Listen, sweetie, I hate to burst your bubble, but he reads minds, he can hear things up to a mile away, and eventually, someone's going to think about this, whether it's me or some random person in his class." I sighed. When he put it that way…or any other way, really, it seemed impossible that I wouldn't get in a ton of trouble.

"I guess you're right. But try not to think about it as much as you can," I urged. Jacob smirked.

"Well, okay, but if you want to be the _bigger person-_"

"Jacob," I said impatiently, "you know I don't give a damn if I'm the smallest person in the world, I just don't want my dad to figure this out. I don't want Mom to, either, but at least she won't rat on me, and Dad can't invade her mind like he can to the rest of us."

Jake's smirk widened. I rolled my eyes.

Just then, the shrill ring of the room's telephone made me and Jacob jump. I scampered towards the phone and looked at the little screen that identified the caller.

_Main office,_ the black letters said. I let out a breath. If the school was going to do something to me, there was no way in hell that Dad would be oblivious to it. I picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" I asked timidly. A deep, booming sort of voice greeted me on the other end.

"Hello; is this Renesmee Cullen?" it asked.

"Nessie," I corrected automatically. "But yeah."

"Then I'm calling on a complaint from your roommate, saying that you punched her in the jaw."

"That wasn't exactly my fault!" I exploded. "She was about to screw her boyfriend on _my bed _and-" Jacob sent me a warning glance as the voice overrode me.

"Yes, well, this is Mr. Brown, the school headmaster, and we do not tolerate violence at all on these grounds. Now, since you just got to the school, I'll only give you one detention, right after the first day ends, but know that if this happens again, the punishment will be much more severe, and parents will get involved."

_Parents will already get involved in this, _I thought grimly. _I just know it, there's no way to hide this from Dad._

"Yes, Mr. Brown."

"Very good," he said, sounding satisfied. "Then you'll come to room S6 at four o'clock tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, goodbye, then." He hung up without waiting for a response.

"Well, goodbye, then," I mimicked in an overly high voice. "Goodbye, good day, have a good time in your detention, then."

"You got a detention?" Jacob inquired. "I couldn't hear the other side. What did he say?"

"Basically that I have a detention in S6 tomorrow, and that if I do it again, then it'll get 'more severe," I made little hand quotes with my fingers, "whatever that means. And if I do it again that parents will get involved, but I know that Mom and Dad are going to kill me for this." There was silence for a few seconds.

"Well," I added after some thought, "probably just Dad, actually. But Mom won't stop him." Jacob put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Edward and Bella won't kill their 'precious little baby'. They'll probably just whip your ass so badly that you won't be able to sit down for a month." He barked out a laugh. I pushed his arm off and laid down.

"Really helpful, Jacob," I said sarcastically. "That made me feel loads better. Anyways, Jasper and Emmett being the ones in my gym class won't help…they'll tease me to no end about this."

Jacob relaxed with me, putting his arms behind his head. "Well, Ness, that's how life is."

I was about to make another stinging comment, but when I turned my face in his direction, his lips locked onto mine as he put his hands around my head instead of his. I let my eyelids slide closed as I maneuvered my way on top of his body, snaking my hands behind his back and caressing the well-defined muscles of his shoulders. We continued for a while- I'm not sure exactly how long, time seemed to be of little importance when I was kissing Jake- when there was a shriek at the door.

"You filthy little hypocrite! Look at you! You-" Emma was standing in the doorway, hurling insults at me…until she saw Jacob, that is.

"Hello, sexy," she murmured. I don't think we were supposed to hear that, but as both of us had super-hearing, we did. Jacob and I exchanged smirks.

Emma's air had changed drastically. Before, she was aiming for intimidating- now, she was trying for a sexy, confident sort of demeanor.

"Back off, Holder, he's mine," I said hotly. Emma blinked, as if she'd just remembered I was there, and narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure he is _currently_," she stressed the word, "but I could be with him _next…_give him a little more _fun_…" she trailed off suggestively. I could feel Jacob radiating waves of...anger? Why was he angry?

In response to her statement, I crushed my lips to my boyfriends, making sure to use lots of tongue. Emma gave a scream of frustration.

"What_ever!_ I swear, Renesmee Cullen, one day, you are going to _pay!_" And with that, she stormed out of the room, muttering swear words under her breath.

Jacob turned around and grinned at me. "I should get Emma mad at you more often. That kiss was _hot_." I rolled my eyes, but privately, I agreed. Jacob had been as into it as I had.

"Come on, let's get some disgusting human food; I'm starving," I told him, leading him by the hand out of the room. Jacob laughed and let me pull him.

_This is how it should be,_ I thought. _With Jacob as my boyfriend, us going to the same boarding school, and me showing some dumb skank her rightful place. I wish it would stay this way forever._

**Okay, so I know that it doesn't have a whole lot of plot right now. But next chapter is the first day of school, chapter after that is…something, I can't really tell you, but it's where the story **_**really **_**starts. I promise, I'll have chapter six up within…about two or three days. Review!**


End file.
